


Urðarbrunnr

by LadyDestinee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Universe)
Genre: Are they really space swans if the tree is the universe itself?, Don't Post To Another Site, Don't copy to another site, Fan Art, Gen, Objects in painting are larger than they appear, Yggdrasil - Freeform, space swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestinee/pseuds/LadyDestinee
Summary: “Welcome Ralston Potter to the Urðarbrunnr.”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Urðarbrunnr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holly Potter and the Midlife Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946929) by [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris). 



Fan art for the wonderful _Holly Potter and the Midlife Crisis_ by Enigmaris! Specifically of [chapter 75](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946929/chapters/62847976).


End file.
